Last Kunai
by Aruke Kysten
Summary: Its a story that includes the Naruto universe but the story Mainly revolves around Aruke Nate who is a 14 Year old ninja looking forward to become one of the best ninjas.But as his journey goes on he faces decisions and problems that change him entirely.


**Chapter One****:****First Day**

_**I was awaken by my mother at around Five o' Clock in the morning.**_

_****_

"Yea mom......." I asked lazily.

"Remember its your first day of Training and tests,please get ready."

"Mom, its five......why do i have to go at five?....Its to early...."and then i fell back to sleep.

_**My Mother, Aruke Annette awoke me again and ordered me to get dressed.  
Since i was going to be a trainee/genin Ninja i wore a Bandaged shirt,with a **_

_**white T-shirt and black shorts which included a black jacket which covered the **_

_**bandages on me and blue/white Sandals.**_

_****_

"Mom, is it essential to wear this leaf headband?"I asked.

"yes,dear"

Aruke Nate is a brown complexioned male,he is 5'8 and is from The Zantus-ken Clan.  
He has short black hair and is usually sulking around. The Zantus-ken Clan specializes  
in Shadow/Summon arts of ninjutsu,genjustsu and its Bloodline.  
I departed onto my way to the training grounds,i was nervous because i didn't know anybody there except for Luziken Ruben. J,which is my closest friend. I was determined and i was also one of the youngest there. I am fourteen while everybody is usually fifteen and higher but this year the Thirteens' signed up to showoff there abilities.

_**I arrived seeing Ruben sitting Down on a tree stump.**_

_**Luziken Ruben. J is a brown complexion male with short-afro hair. He is from The Touketsu **_

_**Zetsumei Clan. He wore a black marina,long camouflaged pants(white/black colored) and normal white sandals.**_

_**To me He was known as a hustler and a Flirt. Ruben is the relaxed-type yet a very skilled ninja and his nickname is RJ.**_

_****_

"Aren't you awake early."I said smiling.

"....Its our first day man,we gotta be ready for the early tests." replied Ruben.

"oh yea,But Ruben aren't you nervous?"

"nope,i got this....I've been training with my dad and he is the Hockage's ANBU leader."

_**"Sounds good....hope we become teammates, lets wait for the others...."  
**_

_**About Twenty minutes later Every one else showed up,Including the senseis'.  
**_**  
****Chapter Two:"**_**The Groups"**__**  
**_**Ruben and I made our way to the sign-ups which assigned us to a various group which  
we were accompanied by a Sensei.**

****

"I hope my sensei isn't boring,I wanna Have fun on assignments."I said as i fiddled with a leaf.

"Fun can wait but right now we have to become a genin first and advance in rank,  
its gonna be tough but i know we'll both make it." Ruben replied in a serious mood.

Time was short because before we knew it we were tested for our accuracy,we were  
handed five kunai knives and three sub stars. At my amazement Ruben got only bullseyes.

**I was up next,I made my clan's fighting stance and then I threw three kunais at once which  
****was careless because everyone threw one at a time but they hit the middle precisely and then i felt confident. So after i threw my two kunais and my three subs. All kunais hit the middle and two subs missed,i was disappointed but it was good enough. Luckily I passed and moved onto the next step.  
**

**This one was hard because we had to focus our chakra at our feet and run up very tall trees.  
Amazed again,Ruben aced it with ease on the first try and others after three to five falls.**

**I fell twice but got it right on time. We all passed our Stamina and Chakra tests and it was time for groups to be assigned.**

_**The Genin Administrator spoke aloud and said,  
"Ok,you have all passed so now its time for you to be assigned into a group which will build team confidence and teamwork,first we will have 'kakashi-Sensei' to be assigned to the following genins:  
Luziken Ruben  
Aruke Nate  
Uyuna Akri  
Henichi Chris  
**_**  
Henichi Chris is also one of my close childhood friends. He has a brown-tanned complexion and a frilly afro which was relaxed looking. He wore a Graphical white shirt which was stylished with his clan's symbol on it and had normal blue shorts on and the newly built 'sneakers'.**

****

I was surprised that he signed up because he was more interested in money and i didn't see him  
do the tests....maybe i wasn't looking. But who is this 'Uyuna Akri',such a fascinating name....  
I think I've heard it before.....

I was surprised to see a beautiful,intelligent girl walk up to me and Ruben.

"umm...hello"she said.

"uhh hey....what do you need?"I asked.

"She doesn't need anything,she's on our team."said Ruben.

"Cool,so your Uyuna Akri.....welcome to the team." I said happily.

**"Thanks,i hope i don't disappoint you guys."she said to us even though she seemed disappointed to be the only girl**

**in our group.**

**She was beautiful,She was wearing a Red Kimono Training vest with a black belt tied around,  
on her bottom part her waist to her feet were bandaged up ending with normal ninja sandals.  
To my observation she seemed like a very intelligent genin and seemed to be very powerful.  
**

**In my mind I made a oath to protect everybody on my team. Thinking about what awaited us kind of made me sick but i know we will defeat anything that comes our way.**

**  
****Chapter Three**_**:The Assignment**_

****

"Nate,what is the sharingan?"Chris asked.

**"The sharingan is only possessed by a few special members of a clan. Shinobi who have the sharingan eye, have mastered a form of ocular ninjutsu, it enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or spell and to reflect the power of the magic's they penetrate back at those who cast them. A mirror wheel, or sharingan, eye is one of several types used by the masters of this ocular ninjutsu. Most formidable of all is the acuity with which the sharingan can discern and then duplicate its opponent's greatest skill. But like I said, it is only possessed by a few special members of each clan so therefore the sharingan is rare."I said intelligently.  
****  
**_**"How do you know about that Nate?"asked Ruben.**_

_**"Well,my father had it.....so I know I'll inherit it."**_

_**"hmm,you probably don't know how to control your bloodline if it was activated"Said Ruben.**_

_****_

"well no but....wait you have a bloodline?" I questioned excitedly.

_**Before Ruben could answer Chris Cuts in and says,"an eclipse is on its way in 4,3,2,1....".  
The whole place turned red but after fifteen minutes the eclipse ended.**_

_**  
"wow....it resembles.....Ruben's mom's ass!" I said scratching my head.  
**_

_**"stupid" Ruben gives me a slap at the back of my head.  
Everyone laughed and we continued laughing at Christopher's funny imitation  
of our academy principle sensei,Gachi and some other silly jokes.**_

_****_

Right there i felt an enormous amount of chakra flow through my body,i was wondering  
if Ruben felt it since he also supposedly possessed a bloodline.

A dog appeared beside us coming out of a bush,he was small and had brown skin with a leaf  
headband on his head. Before we could question the dog,It said,  
"Hurry up,Kakashi is waiting for you to collect your assignments"

We dashed towards camp forgetting about the eclipse which kind of brought us together as a family in unique ways but we had fun and that's all that mattered.

**As we reached Kakashi seated us and explained our mission:  
"All you have to do is engage another party or team.  
Work together to take the whole team down. Think  
smart and as if you we're all one individual.  
Take their summoning scroll which will allow me**

**to Train you to use your jutsu's more effectively**

**and will allow you to advance to the arena,**

**Thats all. Move on now."  
**_**  
**_**Chris scratched his chin and said,"Engage, you mean to kill them huh?"  
Ruben smiled,Akri was unsure but i just became focused on what  
jutsu i was going to use.**

****

"Of course,feel free...."Kakashi walked away silently grinning.

"Y-your not coming K-sen?..." Akri said as he walked away  
like he didn't hear her.

"Sweet,I finally get to kill someone"I said smiling brightly.

**"Now Nate,this is gonna be fun",Ruben twirled his Kunai and spun it up  
then caught it smiling,as he departed we all slowly followed.  
I didn't mind if Ruben was our team leader but Chris did and slowly we advanced  
deeper and deeper into the cold,moldy and swamp-dew forest in which we  
heard Chris and Ruben argue silently about the strategy.  
**_**  
**_**Chapter Three: Mad scroll Hunt  
**_**  
**_**Ruben and Chris became quiet about 5 minutes into the forest. We were going cautiously which seemed  
to be burning up our time which we don't have. Ruben stopped and put his hand in the air  
****and did a gesture which signaled us to conceal ourselves, Akri and I did but Chris knelled there with Ruben.**

**Before we could question them why they aren't hiding three other Leaf Village ninjas  
came into our view. Akri was startled and slipped but i grabbed her before she could fall to make any noise or hurt herself.**

****

"What do we have here, did you to get lost from the rest of your team?"Asked one of the ninjas.

"Nah, We don't need four of us to beat a squad like you it only takes two of us, so we all split into two  
but we have the scroll so you gotta fight us."Chris expressed in which seemed to be looking at the leader.

**"YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH!!!Why not show the four of us your divine strength and then lose your lives!?!"  
She screamed and snapped her fingers in which her other members sprang at Chris and Ruben.**

**To my amazement Ruben and Chris dodged the three ninjas with ease and they both released two**

**exploding tags each which landed at the feet of the three ninjas. Too slow to react to the bombs,**

**they were immediately destroyed by them leaving the leader by herself.**

**"You shouldn't have done that......"She said with her head down.**

**"Whatever..."Replied Ruben as he nodded Chris to attack her.**

**Chris swiftly jumped at her planning to kick with extreme force,he swung as planned**

**but she evaded it making Chris's attack a waste. She was open for a counterattack and**

**she quickly unsheathed her katana and swung it through Chris three times and then**

**kicked him.**

**My eyes popped out with astonishment as a saw Chris's body hit against a tree. Outraged Ruben**

**performed hand signs,followed by a jump and he shouted,**

_**"Ice style crystal needles!!!"**_

**Hundreds of ice needles came from Ruben's mouth which directly hit the ninja. Ruben then**

**quickly engaged her and punched her hard that she flew deeper in the forest.**

**Akri and I went to Chris's assistance,he was wounded but not enough to die.**

**"We need to find shelter so that i can tend his wounds."Akri said to me.**

**"Alright,Chris....can you move?"I said to both of them.**

**"Yes Aru,i can....."He replied in pain.**

**I heard the bushes rustle so i quickly turned around and noticed four kunais**

**heading towards us,i used my kunai and deflected them. The same lady Ruben was fighting**

**came jumping out of the bushes to attack us. i got ready to deal some damage but Ruben quickly**

**appeared in front of her and did a series of combos which pushed her back. Ruben looked fatigued**

**i guess because that jutsu earlier took a lot of his chakra.**

**"Akri.....Aru.....Find a place where you can heal Chris and protect him. I got this one."He said as**

**he turned around and smiled.**

**The ninja went berserk and swung the blade at lightening speeds towards Ruben screaming,**

**"You will die here fool!!!!"**

**Ruben seemed to have evaded them all but some scratched him a little bit.**

**"What are you guys waiting for?Go!"He said orderly.**

**We dispatched from that location jumping from tree to tree with Akri holding Chris**

**and me observing our surroundings.**

**"There...."I said pointing to a shack.**

**"That'll do,lets get him inside."She said heading down there.**

**We set up camp there and she tended Chris's wounds in the shack while i concealed myself**

**in a nearby tree to defend the shack and warn for any incoming danger. All i could think **

**is that i hope Ruben will defeat that psycho lady,take the scroll so that we can advance towards **

**our 2nd objective because closer we are out of this place the better.**

**Chapter Four:**_**Last Stand**_

**As i sat there concealed and aware of any enemy intrusion i slowly started to fall asleep.**

**Struggling to stay awake i concentrated my chakra and kept the thoughts of my friends**

**and family flowing through my mind suddenly hearing powerful metal penetrating the wind currents**

**and before i could realize my mistake....one,two....three,my chest felt heavy and it was hard to breathe,i fell from the tree**

**observing my blood fall with me,all i could think is that,**_"i have failed.....i have cost us the mission..._

_this is it....."_

**I hit the ground pretty hard but i was still conscious,my eyes vibrated and all i could see is a**

**dark figure raising its arm to finish me.....i blacked out. I thought i had died but i awoke in the same shack i was supposed to protect. Confused i reached for my wounds and noticed that they have been tend to.**

**I got up and picked up my weapons exiting the shack partially wounded in my chest.**

**I quickly noticed Akri struggling to fend of three enemy ninjas with Chris. Two of them furiously attacking Akri but she seemed to counter all attacks being dealt her way while Chris fought one that seemed to be specialized in taijutsu as him. I had no idea who to help or to just observe,nothing in my mind could ensure that they would defeat them easily so i choose to assist Akri and so i did. I clasped my hands together and performed a series of hand signs performing a jutsu i hoped i would initiate one day.**

_"Fire style phoenix flower!"_**I echoed in my mind. I concentrated a small amount of chakra to a**

**point in the chest,after drawing chakra to my chest i guided it from my chest to my mouth then**

**i blew out small spheres of fire that headed directly towards a ninja that was far enough from Akri**

**to not do harm to her. Devastated by the attack the ninja was severely scorched by the embers,set afire and**

**was pushed back knocking over a tree. Akri,Chris and the two renegade ninjas quickly turned to see**

**what had happened. The renegade ninjas' anger swiftly rose as their faces turned to disgust fueled by hatred and**

**without any thinking they sprinted focusing on me as their sole target.**

**Frightened,i swiftly tried to repeat my previous jutsu**_,"Damn,i used up to much chakra and i don't_

_think i have the strength to defend myself....think Aruke,think....shurikens,I'll use those."_

**I quickly snatched four shurikens from my weapon pouch on my right leg and then i quickly dispatched them towards my enemies. Unfortunately they deflected them with their knives and i had nothing else to use. I could evade their attacks but it would seem inefficient as i doubted that i could dodge all incoming attacks.**

**Out of ideas i just ran towards them with my fist clenched ready to meet their faces. In the blink of an eye Chris slides in screaming,"CHAKRA EDGE!!!"**

**Chris raises his right hand sending out chakra-based gust which made the ninjas recoil and**

**lose balance.**

**Akri knowing that i could not assist with another jutsu she jumped in performing a jutsu which i**

**could not remember. Quickly mist developed over the battlefield making all of us lose vision of each other.**

**I was going to go to higher ground when i felt a tug on my shirt. I turned around quickly and saw Akri and Chris,they signaled me to follow and so i did.**

**They led me out of the mist and far from those ninjas. It seemed like we were heading back to Ruben's location,we didn't talk to each other at all.**

**I thought they were angry at me due to me failing to defend and i had to push my body to keep up**

**with their speed.**

**"Are you guys angry at me?"**

**"No...."said Akri in a serious tone.**

**"I'm sorry that i couldn't defend or even keep watch,i just found it hard to stay awake....i am sorry**

**if they did you any harm.....i am sorry for my mistakes and failures..."**

**Chris just stared at me trying to keep up with them and slowed down to help me.**

**"Akri and I aren't angry that you couldn't defend us,we are angry that we nearly lost you when**

**you were hit by the knives."**

**"Oh thank you for caring,i swear next time i will do my best...."**

**"Good,Chris....Nate,lets go help Ruben now......"**

**As we leaped we came across a field partially covered with water in some areas and in other places**

**trees torn apart and slashed into many pieces. We soared over the area which seemed to look**

**like a village war had broke loose.**

"**Look over there,it looks like the carnage ended here."I said quietly.**

**As we landed on the damp field we noticed a lifeless body near a severely burnt tree. We approached it**

**cautiously and scared as we quickly noticed Ruben's apparel.**

"**It can't be...."I whispered in sorrow.**

"**It's _not_ him,its a decoy!!!" Chris echoed into the heavens.**

**The lifeless body exploded releasing hundreds of kunais flying in many directions without us**

**making any evasive movements we were quickly penetrated in most parts of our body.**

**For some reason I found myself awake and able to move even with the knives still stuck to me. I removed**

**the kunais from my body and looked to see who was hurt. I crawled towards Akri and Chris watching their **

**lifeless presence. I examined Akri looking at her clueless of what to do next,by the look of it she was bleeding **

**from her mouth making her having internal bleeding. I checked her pulse and it was still beating. I then slowly tended her wounds and emptied my pouch of stuff and put leaves on it to serve as a pillow to her. **

**Suddenly Chris stood up,I was astonished with the fact that Chris had not been hit at all. **

_Did he evade all the kunais?Impossible.....Maybe he did substitution....._

_still that doesn't explain the reason why he was laying down.....If I could just reach my kunai......._

"**Don't do it Aru,I don't want to kill you yet."He said as we exchanged stares.**

"**Explain yourself!!!What did you do?!?"I screamed at him.**

"**Might as well tell you as you won't be alive after this.....Remember that group of ninjas that**

**approached us earlier on?"**

"**What about it,you working as their lackey?"**

**Chris snared and then laughed with his head down.**

"**She is paying me to kill Ruben but as a bonus I will kill you two!!!"He said as he**

**charged towards Akri.**

**I moved so swiftly he did not even see my foot as it pushed his face in.**

"_**Fire style Phoenix Flower!!!"**_

**As soon as Chris touched the floor so did the spheres of fire which created a large explosion and**

**and left flames around Chris's designated area. I gazed at the flames which seemed to be**

**our friendship burning and as I gazed I saw a shadowy figure behind the flames and I knew from **

**then on that this battle isn't over yet.**

_**Chapter Five:Lost friend,Burned friendship......**_

**There was definitely no other thought or emotion which can hold me back for the trap that harmed**

**Akri and all that was going through my mind is that he will pay and suffer. He has always been my friend from **

**when we were small but why would he betray us,why would he try to kill us? He must have a grudge **

**against Ruben or he must've gone insane but nevertheless as he stands behind those wretched flames.**

**I will protect,kill and die for my comrades.....Now its time to determine his fate.**

"**I don't know what may have driven you this far Chris but I no longer care,**

**surrender and I will not hurt you. If you get up one more time and try to attack her......**

**Even if all my bones are broken....None of my friends die.....Our friendship is burning like **

**the flames in front of you. If you refuse to give up....Your fate ends here...."**

"**Spoken like a king a true and brave king,too bad kings fall with their kingdoms....**

**You will learn all friendships will burn and die if you don't look out for yourself,that**

**what makes you different from me,friends make you weak while I get stronger because**

**of the hate fueled in me. It's time,your emotions will make you weak against me......Watch me prove **

**my theory right!"**

**Me and Chris took out our kunais at the same time and charged at each other with hatred and fury.**

**Both of our kunais clashed together causing us to recoil and we continued to do that for quite some time**

**as well as trying to strike each other. It was hopeless battle as it seemed that we were evenly matched. Regardless**

**Chris charged at me like we were always enemies and I prepared for his attack but as soon as I striked he instantly**

**appeared behind me and gave me a hard kick in my back which left me gliding through the air which he conducted **

**a combo which hit my upper body with tremendous force which caused blood to rush to my mouth.**

**As we stayed afloat in the air Chris was going to give me a final hit until he said in a sorrowful tone.**

"**It wasn't supposed to be like this...."**

**I covered my face because I was afraid he would strike me there but he didn't,he allowed**

**me to fall to the ground. I looked at him questioning why he won't finish this.**

"**Anyone can stand up for themselves Chris......but those who are truly strong**

**can stand up for others."**

"**Then stand up.....I want to see how strong you really are."**

**I struggled but I stood up and Chris swiftly lunged me into the air and then knocked me**

**to the floor. I got up again and again after every series of hits he threw my way and finally**

**he conducted his justu "Chakra edge" which very much harmed me. I laid there struggling**

**to stand up and as I was trying Chris shouted,**

"**Why do you keep getting up after every hit,Huh!!! Why keep trying???"**

"**I am proving my theory right.....Let's see if your.....emotions**

**will hold you back from killing me....come....."I said smirking at him painfully.**

**He appeared so quick in front of me I couldn't even blink,all I felt was multiple stabs**

**as he grabbed me. Over his shoulder I coughed blood onto the ground amd smirked as I whispered to **

**him,**

"**No one will know the outcome of things.....but I.....i....will stop...you...."**

"**Close your eyes and sleep Aru,it's over....Rubens lost in the woods with that ninja**

**and i'm pretty sure he is dead."**

**My pupil shrank and I started to fall forward.**

"**Nothing will stop me......be prepared....."**

"**Goodbye Aru....Your theory was short lived........."**

_**Chapter Six:The Rage Withheld**_

**I awoke on the ground in this dark,floor less place and for some reason I was afraid and cold.**

**I walked which seemed to be an endless world of darkness till I noticed something dancing within**

**the shadows. I examined that area of darkness and then suddenly below me the oblivious darkness**

**was trying to absorb me,i fought to break free but it was no use. I closed my eyes and then I opened them**

**seeing what appeared to be a dragon's eyes in the far end of the darkness. Startled I realized that that**

**this has been in me this whole time...growing...waiting to be broke free.**

"**Your weak and impotent,Your only useful until I break free from your wretched body"It said**

**snarling violently.**

"**My skin burns,what are you doing.....?"**

"**Let the rage flow within you.......release my dark chakra"**

**I screamed in pain as I erupted the dark beings energy and my eyes turned from brown**

**to black. I started to lose control and I noticed that I know wanted destroy everything.**

**I closed my eyes trying to control this energy and found myself awaken in the real world**

**just as I gave Chris a gruesome uppercut which sent his body upwards in a rag doll like way.**

**I stared as Chris's body landed yet I didn't care,i wanted to kill him and I was wondering**

**if hate was controlling me. Even now I don't care so I clenched my fist and charged towards**

**Chris. **_"That's it,charge at him.......kill him,show him to never cross you ever again........"_

**I was so angry that I continuously punched Christopher's face over and over again. I quickly got**

**his blood stains on my knuckles and after 3 minutes of hitting him finally calmed down. When I realized**

**that I could actually control myself I stared at Chris's lifeless body. I then looked at my hands in which I**

**shook with terror . His blood was on my hands and I was deeply disappointed and afraid of what I've become.**

**My knees hit the floor then came tears but after kneeling there I glared at his body and closed my eyes remembering back to the time when we were safe,when we were happy,when we were all together. I opened my eyes noticing Akri**

**behind me.**

"**What.....what did you do?"**

**I stayed quiet with my heart filled with sorrow, I concealed any emotions and shut my mind hoping**

**I can escape from this nightmare. I then noticed that I had fled from the nightmare but I was pretty sure it**

**would haunt me again.**

_**Chapter Seven:Clouded decision**_

**I continued to sprint for some time panting and gasping for breath but I wouldn't stop as I wanted to run**

**to a place where I can forget all that happened today but I knew that was impossible. My fear brought me**

**to a river in the forest where I drank to keep my strength up but someone appeared behind me instantly**

**wielding a blade like weapon at my throat.**

"**I would kill you but you seem to be lost inside...."**

"**Please....please do not kill me"I implied opening my eyes.**

"**I never really offer people this but I need someone like you,do you want me**

**to teach you a style that will be forgotten when I die?"**

"**Wait....you'll spare my life even if I don't want to?"**

"**I guess so but if your interested you will have to make a decision that you will hate yourself for but**

**in the end it will benefit you."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**Don't worry, I am from Amegakure and the name is Kimimaru..."**

"**So you want me to turn against the leaf village to learn a powerful style?"**

"**It's your decision,you'll have to make it by the time you meet up with your friends...."**

"**How do you know that thats when I'll make a decision?"**

"**Your scared right now and you will know why when the time comes...."As the last word slipped from his**

**mouth he disappeared from behind me and I sat down to think about what he said. I kept on questioning**

**what will happen when I see my friends but I was wondering if they are in danger or if they would be if I didn't side**

**with this 'Kimimaru'. I left the river and dashed swiftly towards the area I left Akri and Chris.**

**An upcoming thorn bush was ahead of me but I easily front flipped over it landing on my feet in**

**a knelt position but as soon as I glanced up I noticed Ruben with his kunai struggling which seemed to**

**be Kimimaru with his blade like weapon. I then saw Akri who seemed to be in her fighting stance**

**but I didn't see anybody else,Ruben turned his head slightly and saw me.**

"**Aru....come and help me"Ruben said in an exhausted tone.**

"**No!...Attack him."Kimimaru inquired.**

**I reached for my kunai slowly as I thought of what I should do.**

_Why isn't Akri helping Ruben?Does Kimimaru really think I'll help him?Maybe he has something else planned......._

"**It's either you side with me or you'll never be strong enough to defeat anyone and you'll remain weak**

**for as long as you live.."**

"**Shut up bitch boy! Aru don't listen to him."Ruben yelled at Kimimaru then looked at me.**

**I seriously didn't know what to do and as I stared at Akri to at least help me side with her and Ruben she**

**just turned her attention away from me. Ruben and Akri looked a little beat up and exhausted which meant**

**we wouldn't be getting out of this one alive.**

"**If I join you......will you spare my friends' lives?"I asked in sorrow.**

"**What?!?....No,don't do it!!!"Ruben yelled angrily.**

"**hmm,i guess so.....Rai,Ken and Ryu stand down."**

**I looked at Akri once more and she looked at me with disgust as tears fell from her face.**

"**I'm sorry Akri......I'm really sorry.....Ruben.....Take good care of her..........."**

**Before Ruben could utter a word I dashed towards him and gave him a blow in his stomach which**

**sent him flying into Akri making them fall on the ground. Kimimaru did two hand signs which instantly teleport us to the other side of the forest. I was so disappointed in my decision that I didn't say anything to Kimimaru but he turned around and placed his hand on my shoulders and said,**

"**_Don't worry......you will see them again and even though you are on my side you still saved their lives and maybe_**

_**you might remain friends......C'mon let us meet up with my acolytes and depart from this forest."**_

_**We dashed off towards the light in front of us and as I looked backed I knew that I will miss them **_

_**and I hope they will forgive me for all that has happened.**_


End file.
